Sonic X (Disney/Ocean Group Re-Dub)
Sonic X is an upcoming anime series that will be re-dubbed both by Disney and Ocean Productions. It will air both on Disney XD, Boomerang, Cartoon Network and Discovery Family because Disney, Warner Bros and Ocean Group will re-dub it. Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog- Josh Keaton (Teenager) **Jeremy Shada voices Sonic as a child in style of Finn the Human. *Shadow the Hedgehog- Johnny Yong Bosch *Miles "Tails" Prower- Zach Callison *Rouge the Bat- Tabitha St. Germain *Bugs Bunny - Jeff Bergman *Dr. Eggman- Jess Harnell *Tikal the Echidna- Grey DeLisle *Christopher Thorndyke- Jeremy Shada *Chuck Thorndyke- Christopher Lloyd *Sam Speed- Robin Atkin Downes *Knuckles the Echidna- Sean Schemmel *Daffy Duck - Jeff Bennett *Amy Rose, Helen- Hynden Walch *Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian- Ariel Winter *Vector the Crocodile- John DiMaggio *Espio the Chameleon- Roger Craig Smith *Mr. Tanaka- Hoon Lee *Black Narcissus- Corey Burton *Charmy Bee- Ashleigh Ball *Sonia the Hedgehog- Jessica DiCicco (cameo in episode 78 post-credits scene) *Manic the Hedgehog- Drake Bell (cameo in episode 78 post-credits scene) *Princess Sally Acorn- Tara Strong (cameo in episode 78 post-credits scene, appearing in her new outfit) *Phacamac- Travis Willingham *Becoe, The Mayor of Station Square- Tom Kenny *Decoe- Maurice LaMarche *Bokkun- Scott Menville *Reporter of Emerald Martial Arts Contest- Grey DeLisle *Station Square policemen- Bill Fagerbakke, Dee Bradley Baker, *The Narrator- David Tennant Note: Gennedy Tartakovsky will be the voice director for the first half while Rebecca Sugar will take his place for the second half. Changes from the 4Kids and Japanese Versions *Drugs were Rarely seen in episodes such as ep. 16 to get a TV-PG rating and however, alcohol was later changed to Water. **In fact, some episodes that have Alcoholic beverages were changed to Sweet Cider. *Most of the censorship and the new scenes in the Disney/Ocean Group dub is made for comical purposes only. These include: **Chris, Chuck and Eggman being mistaken as different kinds of fish by the Octopus in "Cruise Blues" (retitled "Sonic and Amy's Cruise Blues" in the Re-Dub). **Dr. Eggman being eaten by Tick-tock the Crocodile in "The Last Resort" after he got hit by Amy by a Hammer. **Rouge taking a bath while Bokkun bringing an exploding television is shortened. **The 7D theme song is played when Chris' phone rings "Heigh Ho" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Unlike the 4kids Version, the Narrator in this version is voiced by David Tennant in style of his known role the 10th Doctor from the Doctor Who ''franchise. *Music from ''Steven Universe ''was used. Notes/Trivia Voice Casting *Josh Keaton voices Sonic in this series due to Yuri being busy. *Because Chuck Thorndyke resembles Doc Brown from the ''Back to the Future ''franchise, he is voiced by Christopher Lloyd thus making him one of the few regular voice actors of this Redub to had a notable role from Live-Action Film and Television. General *Prior to the re-dub, most of the cast costarred together in different projects. **Kevin M. Richardson, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Corey Burton and Scott Menville in ''The 7D. **Sean Schemmel, Robin Atkin Downes, Ariel Winter, Travis Willingham, Roger C. Smith and Grey DeLisle in Sofia the First. '' **Josh Keaton, Johnny Yong Bosch, Robin Atkin Downes and Grey DeLisle in ''Marvel Heroes. **Tom Kenny, Maurice LaMarche, John DiMaggio, Grey Griffin, Hynden Walch and Jeremy Shada in Adventure Time. '' **'' Category:2021 Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-PG Category:Discovery Family Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas